The invention relates to a telescopic cover arrangement for industrial equipment, for storing and protecting the equipment.
In the previously known cover arrangements, such as telescopic covers, louvred covers and the like, the individual cover elements generally engage behind a horizontal guideway or a vertical stand of a machine tool and are connected by this engagement both to one another and to the stationary machine part.
Because of this necessary engagement the assembly and dismantling of these known cover arrangements is comparatively complicated.
An object of the invention is to construct a cover arrangement for industrial equipment in such a way that the cover can be assembled and dismantled in a particularly simple way.